The Career Development Opportunities (CDO) Program, a core element of the proposed UW TTURC, will provide career development opportunities for new and established clinicians interested in transdisciplinary tobacco control research and training. The chief goal of the UW TTURC CDO Program is to improve tobacco science by expanding the cadre of clinician-scientists conducting transdisciplinary tobacco control research. To achieve this goal, the CDO Program will identify clinicians, particularly underrepresented minority and women clinicians, for specialized training in tobacco science. Moreoever, in an effort to increase the number of clinician-scientists from groups that have traditionally been underrepresented in academic medicine and clinical research, we will reach beyond the UW-Madison campus to minority-serving institutions to actively recruit candidates. In addition to our focus on recruitment of underrepresented groups, we will target clinicians at all levels of training, from undergraduate and pre-doctoral students, to health professionals and post-doctoral faculty at the instructor or assistant professor level. The training goals for these CDO candidates are to: 1) Increase the candidate's understanding of transdisciplinary tobacco control research; 2) Provide experience in conducting high quality transdisciplinary tobacco control research; and 3) Develop the candidate's competency and understanding of tobacco dependence treatment. This will be done through a variety of developmentally appropriate programs such as research assistantships, a 4th year medical school elective, and post-doctoral research positions. Training activities will include research opportunities, supported by mentors from a variety of disciplines, weekly Brown Bag meetings, writing seminars, quarterly visiting professorships, clinical training, and annual tobacco control symposia. By bridging multiple disciplines and reaching out to clinicians at all levels of training, especially clinicians from traditionally underrepresented minodty groups, the UW TTURC CDO Program will increase the number and diversity of clinician-scientists devoted to tobacco control research.